1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to athletic garments for cyclists.
2. Background Art
Athletic garments assist people in enjoying and competing in numerous sports. One type of garment worn is a bib garment designed with suspender-style supporting members. A benefit of a bib garment is that the garment is supported from the shoulders rather than by a waistband gripping the wearer's waist. Athletic bib garments are commonly used for cycling because they eliminate the discomfort and chafing caused by waistbands and retain the placement of the padded “chamois” under a cyclists sit bones better than cycling shorts. Unfortunately, cycling bibs are notoriously difficult in accommodating cyclists who need to urinate or pass a bowel movement. Currently, cyclists must remove their jersey, remove the suspender-style supporting members of the traditional cycling bib, and only then can lower the remainder of the bib to relieve themselves. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that cycling bibs are intended to be worn without bottom underwear, and a chamois can gather bacteria and contaminants if not kept clean. Worse yet, female cyclists must confront this dilemma with fewer options than male cyclists. Male cyclists can purchase bibs with a zippered or non-zippered access fly. Some bib garments exist that include a “drop trunk” that allows the back side of the garment trunk to be lowered below the wearer's buttocks but still remain attached in the front, but such are not always convenient for use when needed either.